Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Due to high integration and high performance of a semiconductor device such as a MOSFET (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), various types of metal-containing films have been used as an electrode and wiring. Among them, for a gate electrode and a capacitor electrode of DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), from the viewpoint of oxidation resistance, electric resistivity, work function, and the like, a metal carbide-based metal-containing film and a metal nitride-based metal-containing film have been often used (JP 2011-6783 A).